Mezkey
by WickedMoonie
Summary: Harry has a creature inheritance! Him and severus must find their 'Niest' between Voldemort, talent shows, and LOTS of preparations!And... Is it a MUGGLE?
1. Inheritance

Okay! So here goes! I had this story up in my head for quite some time, and I can't get it of. For those who read "The always read books" I'm sorry I haven't updated but University work is kicking in big loads and HBP and … well… you get the idea.

Several things before HBP DIN'T HAPPENED! I'm just taking some ideas like the minister and stuff. So here goes, please write and tell me what you think.

Warnings: Not slash! Cutting, abuse, and strong sexual intercourse.

MIZKEY

Chapter 1

It was the day before Harry's birthday and he was lying down on his bed waiting for the Headmaster of Hogwats School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore. Once again Harry was back at the Dursley's for the summer, but this time he was supposed to get out sooner. How soon was sooner he had no idea for it was about to be his birthday and nothing had happened yet.

Voldemort was still large, more so now that Fudge was out and Scrimengeur (N/A: Sorry forgot how to spell his name) was in his place. Rumor has it that Voldy Woldy was looking for some sort of control for raw magic. Harry didn't know much about it. Dumbledore had promised to inform him about it and other things concerning him and his father. What these things were, Harry had no idea.

Harry was in his bed waiting for the Headmaster to come and pick him up as he had said in the letter he had send an few nights ago. But Dumbledore wasn't the only thing inside Harry's head at this moment. He was thinking about his godfather, Sirius, and how they could have been living at this moment together at Grimmauld place. Harry had fallen in a deep depression over his guilt, if he wasn't capable of saving his godfather, how is he supposed to save the entire wizarding world?

Noise started to be heard from down stairs and a moment later the locks of Harry's door, and at last Albus Dumbledore stood in Harry's room.

"Morning Harry" Said Dumbledore.

"Morning Professor, am I getting out?"

"Yes, but there are a few things I want to talk about… better get it out now that there is no one to over hear us"

Harry only inclined his head for him to go on.

"As you know Harry, every wizard comes into their inheritance at their seventeenth birthday… the issue is that… I… I'm sorry I couldn't tell your sooner, but I was under oath… Your father… he made me swear… I … Harry your…" it seemed as if every word cost Dumbledore a great effort, and Harry could help to get nervous. If it was hard for Dumbledore… Then how hard was it going to be for him?

"Your…your father was not entirely human…"

"WHAT? What do you mean he was not human? Then what am I? How can you hide something like that from me?" Harry had come to trust Dumbledore after some time, but him not being human! How could he?

"Harry your father made me swear… even your mother didn't know… It's tradition for your… species… to be told on their coming of age" Dumbledore said as an explanation.

"The what am I?"

"You're a Mezkey"

"what's that?" Anger ebbed away with the curiosity.

"Its a triplet species" Dumbledore cringe with anticipation at his statement.

"tri.. WHAT!"

"Your ways.. are similar to love creatures, but unlike them, instead of couples you're triplets. Two men and a woman" At Harry disgusted face Dumbledore quickly added "don't worry both of you will only mate with the woman… the men are the poles and she's like the balance.. your balance"

" I don't get it … Balance? Poles?"

"Well, the men are opposites. One good, the other bad. Innocence and Experience. Ying and Yan. Cold and warm. Controlled and erratic. Older and younger. Sort of like that… while the female balance them out. I can't tell you more, for I do not know. No one does, only the Mezkey. If I'm not wrong I'd say that you are the innocence and in order for you to know more about your race, only your other pole can answer. Once your both are together, you both will seek your balance, one that can bring out the best of you both, and make a perfect 'threesome' of sorts. It is said that she'll have experience all that you both have gone through and help you heal, to help you 'evolve' in some spiritual way, for she will be very advance"

"spiritual?"

"I wish I could tell you more my boy but I can't, for I do not know, and even if I did, I couldn't, only your 'Siniest' can. You are the 'Diniest'. She is the 'Niest'"

To say that Harry was stunned was pretty low. He was astonished! But at least, he thought, if this 'Niest' or 'Balance' was capable to heal… would it be able to heal his broken soul?

Harry arrived at the kitchen at Grimmauld place via portkey to be seated by Dumbledore again for more talk…… Harry was not scared for the prospect of the 'threesome' he actually felt as if he was going finally home…

"last time we corresponded Harry" Dumbledore broke Harry out of his musses "I told you that Lord Voldemort was trying to control raw magic, didn't I?"

"Yes sir, you did, but didn't specified"

"Yes well, that was because you didn't know about your inheritance, but now you do… and that power … that raw magic… is the power that your 'Niest' will teach you… and I believe that that power is the key of destroying Lord Voldemort"

"What Power?"

"I don't know Harry, but I'm afraid that Lord Voldemort will try to capture your Niest…"

"What… Why?" Harry couldn't help it, he hadn't even meat his Niest and now her life was in danger… all because of him…

"To have her teach _him _the power that is meant for the poles of the Mezkey" Dumbledore answer gravely.

Then.. It hit… "But.. How does he even know what I am?" Harry voiced his thoughts.

"In the last war he was very interested in the source of magic and the only known species that controls that power are the Mezkey. I imagined that when he killed your father he knew. When Mezkey die, their true form is revealed. Voldermort must have seen it and knew from then on" Dumbledore answer.

Another thought occurred to Harry, "How come my dad married my mom without a pole?"

Dumbledore gave Harry a sad look, "Your father never found his, Mezkey somehow know if they are going to find their mates and if their offspring will"

"This is just too much to take in…" Harry admitted.

"I know my boy, that's why I brought you here… nobody is to know about your inheritance, for Mezkey are supposed to be very attractive and any girl or boy will do anything to make you believe they are your mates. And yes, I don't trust Miss Granger, she knows the value of your species very well… too well. Only I will be here to watch your transformation… don't want anything out of hand"

"Thank you Professor, but if anyone would want to be my… well ours… mine… whatever… balance?" Harry ask, because if it meant true love.. he wanted to make sure.

"The Siniest and Diniest have to be in agreement, once they are, they will do some sort of test. What test? I do not know. Only your Siniest"

"Thank you again Professor… don't want to be alone in my birthday…"

"Don't worry my boy, I'll be here always with you" Dumbledore's eyes twinkle in what Harry suspected a very grampa-ish way.

Meanwhile Severus Snape was pacing in his livingroom. What was this tingly feeling? He could not help wishing that it was finally time… time for his opposite to come to heritage… but he had waited for 19 years and nothing had happened. He knew that he was supposed to feel a pull towards where his other pole was and from then on find their balance, 'prepare her', and then she'll know what to do.

At least that was what he had dream for the past 19 years since his inheritance. Well… that and that she'll heal them and teach them to find themselves and be one with the all. What did that meant Severus had no idea, that was what the petit figure in his dreams had said. He didn't know if their 'Niest' would know how to heal broken soul?

Nighttime came too soon for Harry. To say that he was nervous was extremely off, he was static! Pacing around his room in Grimmauld. Dumbledore had decided that Harry was to have his own room from now on, since he owned the place according to Sirius' will. And also, incase he found his where his Siniest was he could share his room to work out in getting to know each other, and the things that his Siniest new about their species that weren't available anywhere else.

It was 11:55 p.m. and Dumbledore was sitting in Harry's bed, while Harry himself paced around his own room. What if he was the Siniest instead of Diniest? How long will he have to wait to find his balance? What if he never found them, like his father? How would he know?

11:59 p.m. What if all this was a mistake? What if his Mezkey genes weren't dominant enough? What if…

Suddenly… Harry doubled over in pain holding his head… so many images passed through his vision… but he could distinguished none of them… except… except a small womanly figure shinning light on top of him… soft, warm, light… and he passed out.

Severus was in pain… pain he hadn't felt in over 19 years…images soared through his head just as that other time… there! He saw it! His Petit figure of knowledge! His Healer! His love… Then… He felt it… a pull… a pull towards his opposite!

He quickly forgot about the pain and stood up, grabbed his cloak and raced out the door.

Dumbldore was in the edge of Harry's bed watching him… waiting for him to wake up. He had no idea what had happened, but new it was necessary. Suddenly the banging of the front door was heard along with Mrs. Blacks screeches. Dumbledore stood to check, since the only people in the house at this moment were Harry and Him. And that only left _him_ for protection.

The front door, apparently, was thrown shut. Urgent climbing from the stairs and finally the banging of Harry's room door. Dumbledore was stupefied, and not by a spell, there in the archway stood Severus Snape, out of breath, looking at Harry as thought he couldn't believe it.

"Severus.." Dumbledore said.

"Albus…" Severus replied trying to compose himself. But he couldn't… after 19 years of waiting it was Potter. He walked slowly towards the bed, stretched out his hand and shook Potter's shoulder slowly.

Inmediatly Harry woke and stared and Snape for a long time. Both Harry and Severus were out of breath. As they kept staring at each other Harry stood up. All of a sudden they hugged each other as if their very life dependend on it.

"Finally" Severus said, "I thought I was going to be alone…"

"Don't even mention it…" Harry replied.

"Good… because I won't"


	2. Imput

MEZKEY

Chapter II

"Potter…"

"Potter…Wake up…" L_eave me alone, _Harry thought, _who can it be this early! I wanna sleep…_

"Potter… If you don't wake up I'll have cleaning cauldrons from here until Christmas!" the voice growled. But Harry didn't budge, _Maybe if I don't answer it'll go away…_

"POTTER! NOW! UP!" the voice screamed in his ear.

"WHAT!" Harry screamed back. "YOU WANNA LEAVE ME DEAF!"

"Good, you're awake" Severus stated.

"Thanks to You!" Harry countered, "What ever you woke me for!"

"In case you forgot, _you_ are my opposite! I have to fill you in with what I know!"

"Allright! No need for an early wake up call!" Harry replied, still trying to find a way to defend his rightfull sleeping time. _Every kid has to sleep 8 hours at night!_ He thought.

"Early?… Ha! Its almost midday! You fell asleep last night after our meeting! Now get ready and go down to the kitchen, Albus is gone, we'll have our talk" Snape said in a _very _professor-like way and made his way out of Harry's room.

_Great! I'm stuck with him! Well… I guess we _are _opposite… he's a bastard, I'm not!" _Harry thought furiously as he dressed himself. _Who does he think he is! Bossing me around like a child! I'm 17 now, _Harry was now walking down the stairs. _How am I supposed to get along with him for the rest of my life! maybe I could ditch him and run away with our Niest…, _Harry was now entering the kitchen. _If he bosses me one more time!_

"Sit down" Snape said.

_Bloody bastard! I'll kick his a…, _but his trail of thoughts stopped when Snape pushed a plate with eggs and bacon. _What…?_

"Don't want you to starved, as you apparently have…" Snape stared at his thin arms, "and while you eat I can tell you what I know…" Snape's features unexpectedly soften. At Harry's surprised stare Snape, apparently, saw fit to explain. "She, our Niest, comes in my dreams and explains certain things to me, things that, according to her, are enough for us to find her. She's very pretty, even thou I haven't seen her face…"

Harry was looking at Snape with lodging in his eyes. He had only seen her once during the coming of his inheritance. "Don't worry" Snape said, "We will find her… She told me we have to feel and agree in order to do it"

"Tell me how" Harry said softly.

Severus looked at Harry and saw not a boy, but a young man that wanted to know who he was. "I don't know… that's all she said about finding her…"

"what else did she told you?" eggs and bacon now forgotten.

"that when we find her, our bodies will change slowly, but would not be fully change until we complete the bond. She said we are like butterflies. _We_ slowly change ourselves and her…like caterpillars…and she will change _us_ and _herself _into butterflies."

"how would we change?" Harry asked.

"There are ' bonding steps', mostly driven by instinct.. According to legend we are to transform into beautiful creatures. Then, there are three test: body, mind and soul; to her worth. We both must agree if she passes or not on the full moon and once that is decided we become one with her at the same time…" Snape was looking dreamy again.

"How can … that…become one… be done at the same time? Harry asked with heat rising to his cheeks.

Snape chuckle, "There are two sides of penetration, front and _back,_ for a reason Potter"

Harry only manage an "Oh". "then… what are the bonding steps?" He ask trying to regain himself.

"She said the first one is by instinct, we must feed her our cum, she only gave me a couple of rules…"

"which are?"

"No penetration and no touching between her legs"

Harry blushed even harder.

"You're not a child anymore Potter, so stop blushing!" Snape annoyingly told him.

"Well… I'm abviously not as experienced as you are!" Harry retorted, but to his surprised Severus blushed, "You're blushing! Why?"

"Because I haven't been with anyone in my entire life! And if you were the Siniest you would too! I can't stand the thought of being with someone else while our Niest vistis me in my dreams!" Snape explained exasperately.

"Sorry… I didn't know is was that hard.."

"It's not hard… it's _painfull _…"

"Co… could you tell me more about… about the 'bonding steps'?" Harry asked blushingly and succeeding in changing the subject, even if it was more embarrassing on himself.

" We must feed her seven times… each time we do it we transmit her information of sorts… I don't know how it works, but I know that the first time we cum there will be some other substance mixed with it… you'll see when its time"

"How do we know that there will be a 'time'?"

"When a Mezkey finds an opposite it will find the balance" Snape answer.

"Oh Great! I was afraid I was going to be alone for the rest of my life!" Harry let out a sight of relief.

"Don't say "I", you have to say "we" from now on" Snape corrected him.

"Why?"

"Because from the moment you came into your inheritance we cease to be detach from each other and become one spiritual being along with our Niest" Snape answer.

"What ever… so… tell me more about the 'bonding steps'"

"Well.. like I was saying…each time we feed her she gains knowledge on who she is meant to be as our Niest and what she must do to prove herself worthy, this is called 'preparation'. She, then, takes it form there by herself"

"How does she prove herself worthy?" Harry simply couldn't of any.

"body, mind and soul. First, she will _tell _us herself with her body. If we approved, then, she will _charmed_ our minds. Finally, if we approved the previous one, she will _bleed _her soul for us."

"How can she do that?" Harry asked bewildered.

"I have no idea, but she told me we will know" Snape answered.

"What if we don't approved?"

"When she is being tested, there will be others, if we don't approved we must choose another and leave her with a shattered soul"

"That's sad…"

"Tell me about it… we don't even know what we have to approve of her and it we make a wrong choice the poor thing will never find a love for her next seven lives…" Snape said acidly.

"reincarnation?"

"Yes, our Niest will teach us her ideals, the Mezkey ideals. But we must not go for that by itself when it comes to choosing, for there are many in the world with those ideals, they just don't know that they are Mezkey ideals"

"What are those ideals?"

"I don't know, but they are the power she is supposed to revealed us" Snape answer yet again.

"Is there anything else I should know?" Harry asked.

"No" came the simple answer.

_Bastard! _Harry thought.

"I heard that…" Snape said.

"what.. how?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot" He flashed a evil smirk, "We now can communicate mentally, have the same likes, tendencies and probably talk worse than the Weasly twins…"

Harry was stupefied, would they become one person with two boidies?

"Not at that extent, but more like the same likes and ideas but we shall be ourselves separate" Snape answer Harry's unasked question.

"STOP DOING THAT!"

Snape only chuckled.

N/A: There it was fellas, thanks to the couple of reviews! More explanation later, but I needed to get this imput chap over with. And before anyone asks, that _is _all Snape knows for now... HEE HEE


	3. People Change

Disclaimer: I don't own this, only the plot and the Mezkey Idea (if you wanna used.. ask first)

Keys:

_blah.. —thoughts_

'_blah..' —Head conversation_

"blah.." regular conversation

_#blah…#— think together_

#blah…#— talk together (this will happen at later chaps)

MEZKEY

Chapter III

Harry finished eating his breakfast while Snape stared at the opposite wall with the dreamy look back on his face._ He's probably thinking of our Niest, _Harry thought, then an idea pop up into his head. _If Snape could hear his thoughts, then couldn't he, Harry as Snape's opposite, do it too?_

'_Of course you can',_ said a voice in Harry's head, _'all you have to do is concentrate on me', Was that Severus talking to him?… 'OF COURSE I am!'_

"Stop doing that!" Harry screamed.

'_What?' _Snape thought impassively.

"That! Mind invasion!" Harry bellowed.

"Don't fuss!" Snape said, "I'm trying to teach you! Just concentrate on me, my head, my mind"

"Okay" Harry mumbled, but he tried anyway. _'Can you hear me?'_

'_Yes' _Snape answer, '_Now, think of my eyes'_. Harry did as told and saw himself staring at…. Himself! _'Don't worry', _Snape assured_, 'you are seeing through my eyes'_

'_Oh… Ok.' _Harry thought a reply.

'_This will happen often, this… thought exchange… we'll have a tendency to do it when in time of decisions. When we rightfully bond with her, she will be added to the mix, but by the time we do that we, to say you and me only, will be so far evolve that a mind discussion won't be necessary, we'll just choose automatically" _Snape explained as a matter of fact. "Got it Potter?"

"Yes" Harry answer, "but.. um… professor.. do you think your can call me by my name.. now that you are my opposite and all…"

"Yes.. I … I think you can call me Severus now…" Severus trailed off.

"Ok.. um… Severus"

"Sure.. um.. Harry" Severus looked at his watch "Well.. I have to go now. The Dark Lord decided to have his weekly meeting today. I'll be back at night"

"Sure.. what is _he_ up to?" Harry asked, retrained form saying Voldemort knowing Severus didn't liked to hear that name, he had no clue why he, Harry, cared if Severus was uncomfortable so suddenly.

"We raided a muggle town in one to the Sub-developed countries in America a couple of months ago. This _girl_ manage to save her family and beat Nott up, the Dark lo… Vordemort… seems interested in her for some reason… I'll find out tonight… you can see if you like… He cannot see through a creature bond, they are too strong"

"Sure!" Harry perked up, If Sna—no, Severus— was trying to be nice with him and taking consideration of him… he, Harry, could too. And maybe this could work out.

A couple of hours later, with Severus gone, Dumbledore arrived with the Weasleys (Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, Ginny and Ron), Hermione, Neville and Luna. Harry was surprised at the last two, but understood that it was safer, they had become rather close after the Department of Mysteries incident…

"Hey. Harry!" Exclaimed Neville, right after Neville came the rest of the Weasley plus Hermione.

"Yeah mate! Good to see you!" said Ron. "Great to have our sponsor with us" said the twins. "It's great to see Harry!", said Ginny giving him a hug while she was at it.

Then came Hermione, "Hello Harry" and she gave him a hug too, but it had no enthusiasm like Ginny's. He noticed that Hermione clung on him a bit longer than usual and gave Ginny a glare. _Wonder what's wrong with her…_

"Hello Harry…" said a dreamy looking Luna, _just as always…_

"Hello Harry" someone said. It was Dumbledore, "Got settled?" Dumbledore gave him a look that clearly added something else to his question, like a "_with Severus?"_

"Oh yes professor, its great!" Harry replied knowing the headmaster will know that he and Severus had straightened out, and got along just fine.

"Great!… now I must leave… enjoy your stay all of you, and just remember that Harry is the new owner of Grimmauld place, that means you have to ask permission if any of you want something from one of the stands or be in a particular room or do something in particular that deals with the house itself" and with that, Dumbledore was gone.

"Well, everyone" Said Mrs. Weasley, " we should probably have the same rooms as last time, but Neville and Luna should get one for each"

'_She's controlling you Harry, if you let her now, she'll keep doing it!' _Harry heard Severus in his head. '_How do you know what is happening?' _Harry mentally asked. _'I felt you uncomfortable...' _Severus answered.

"Actually Mrs. Weasley" Harry started, Mrs. Weasley stared —along with everyone else—, "I'm going to room with Snape —to train, you know— and Neville can stay with Ron. It will be like leaving Luna and Neville outcaste, so Luna can sleep with Hermione and Ginny"

At this point Hermione gave him a look that clearly said:_ I don't want to be with her! _But Harry ignored her.

"Well… It is your house Harry" Mr. Weasley stated and smiled, "so as you say, it goes. Alright everyone move your things upstairs," He said to the rest and they all moved to their respective rooms.

Later, Mrs. Weasley was making Lunch. Meanwhile, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Ron and Harry where talking in the Drawing room.

"I can't believe that git is staying!" Ron said.

Harry felt his blood boil. "Stop calling him that! I told we already talked and got along fine… after the screaming, that is" Harry knew he had to lie if he wanted to keep his inheritance a secret.

"I always knew that professor Snape was good…" Luna said dreamily.

"Yes" Ginny butted in, " and he is training Harry after all Ron..", but Ron was still fuming.

"Um… Harry" said Hermione, "can I talk to you in private?"

"Can't it wait? I was planning on teaching you all how to play Mono—", but he was cut short when Hermione literary commanded him with a "NOW HARRY!"

Harry eyed her suspiciously and said, "Ok", he stood up and followed her out the room into the corridor. Hermione had change since the end of the last school term, after the Department of Mysteries, She acted snobbish and seemed to think she were above him and Ron, in fact, above everyone else, specially Luna. She commanded them as thou she were the leader, when in fact, there was no leader, only a group of friends.

"Harry" She started, "You have to move Luna out! She's annoying me! And how dare you not do what I tell you when I tell you to!"

'_Harry? You uncomfortable?' _Severus asked. '_I can handle it… what are you doing anyway?' _Harry replied. '_Brewing a potion for Voldemort tonight', _Severus answer.

"Harry! Are you listening to me?" Hermione screech.

"Look Hermione! I'm not your servant; this is my house and what I say is done, simple! You've change Herm, what has gotten into your head? We are friends not a dictatorship!"

"Fine…I'm sorry…" she said in mock hurt, as thou she was really sorry… but somehow Harry knew better… she only wanted her way… "Can we leave the subject?" She asked.

"OK..But—" He was cut off… again.

"Harry what was your inheritance? My power quadrupled!"

"Um…" Harry thought furiously, "Mine doubled…"

"Well… I thought so… I _am_ the smarted witch, you'll have luck on the next life… maybe" She said mockingly. Well… have to go and teach Monopoly, I'm by far the only one capable to teach _them, _I mean, even the stupidest man of Earth would know how to play!"

Harry was annoyed from hell and back. _I can't believe she changed sooo much!._

'_What's wrong Harry? I feel you annoyed…' _Severus mind spoke to him.

'_It's Herm! Don't know what's wrong with her! After the department of Mysteries she became commanding almost as if she were some sort of royalty and we her servants!' _Harry thought back.

'_It probably went up her head. It sometimes happens, she never had a real field experience… give her time' _Harry wondered when Severus got so good at making people better…

'_Ok'_ Harry thought.

'_Besides, I think she might be a potential at our Niest. I mean, she's smart and not like the rest of the girls and women around'_

'_Maybe',_ Harry answered, '_but if she is our Niest, then I hope she changes that attitude'._

_#'We'll have to look in closer to her actions in order to tell if it is her or not..'#_

­­­­­­­­

By dinner Harry found that not only he was annoyed by Hermione's behavior, but also the rest, Neville, Ginny, Ron and, specially Luna. Ginny and Luna argued back, Neville kept out of her way, but Ron only did as she told him to.

"Ron you have to stand up to her… If you don't she'll keep doing that!" Harry whispered, so Hermione couldn't hear them, the rest could.

"I… I… I can't… I … I like her…" Ron said in resignation.

"Ron, she'll treats you like this always… She doesn't care for you, in fact I think she's trying to get to Harry, more now with all the 'Chosen One' crap going around!" Said Ginny.

"I'll try.." Ron said, but they had to stop because Hermione had come over.

"What are you all whispering about? I don't like secrets!", She almost hissed the last part and Harry was highly reminded of Voldemort.

"Look.. We were just saying how we would like to know what Snape is on about and we were wondering if Harry could get some info out…" Neville lied quickly. She eyed him curiously. That's another thing that had change: Neville. But, unlike Hermione, his was for the better. Now he stood up for himself and his friends.

"I don't believe you!" She retorted.

"Well, that makes it easy, don't" Said Luna.

"I've had it with you!" Hermione was shrieking now, "You have to learn to respect me! I'm not a freak like you!"

At that phrase Harry had it. No body was calling his friend a freak, even if it was one of his own friends. "Stop treating Luna like that!"

"OH! Now you like Luna don't you!"

"Hermione stop with this nonsense…" Ron tried to ease the fight but,—

"And don't talk to me like that Ron! You know that without me you're nothing! You're useless and pathetic!" Here she took a breath, "And Harry you'll get Luna out of my room!"

"THAT'S IT! Herms! You're out of their Room! You'll go to a smaller one!" Harry Screamed back.

"But I want to be with Ginny!" she protested.

"Too bad!" at that moment Mrs. Weasley called them over for Dinner.

Dinner came and went, soon it was time for all of them to go to sleep, Hermione was, of course, fuming, the rest, laughing. When Harry arrived at his bed he saw the newly fixed dagger that Sirius gave him. Harry picked it up, his eyes watering, then he remembered his conversation with Severus that morning… and … the figured of their Niest… for the first night in all summer, Harry Potter didn't cut his wrists.


	4. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own this, only the plot and the Mezkey Idea (if you wanna use.. ask first)

Keys:

_blah.. —thoughts_

'_blah..' —Head conversation_

"blah.." regular conversation

_#blah…#— think together_

#blah…#— talk together (this will happen at later chaps)

MEZKEY

Chapter IV

Harry was about to fall sleep when he remembered what Severus told him about meeting with Voldemort. Harry glanced at the clock, it was only 9:15 p.m. there was still time. He concentrated in Severus' eyes again and… there! He saw it!

Severus was walking towards the grave yard, into the place in the circle that belong to him, right next to Voldemort's throne. Soon all the spaces were filled with Death Eaters and Voldemort walked to his throne.

"My faithfull Death Eaters!" He said "I've decided to make a long term _investment _in our rank!"every Death Eater looked puzzled, including him, "I will have a child… a seer child… and with it conquer every one of our enemy's moves!" The Death Eaters cheered, but Severus wondered _where would the Dark Lord get a seer woman_?

'_Yeah… I wonder that too' _a voice Severus head said. _' Harry! I thought you weren't going to come…' _

'_it was until now that I'm alone… the Weasleys plus hermione, Neville and Luna came over.' _Harry informed Severus. '_that Weasley pest…', _but Severus had to stop since Voldermort started speaking again.

"bring the girl!" Voldemort almost hissed.

The circle of Death Eaters parted to allow a girl flanked by two other Death Eaters. Her hands were tied in the back. She looked a mess, but also.. healthy? and still wore the sweat pants and lose sleeveless shirt that Severus remember her wearing in the raid. _'Harry!' _Severus mentally called. _'yes', _came the answer _'I'm going to send you my memory of the raid and what cought Voldemort's attention' _Severus said. _'ok' _came Harry's answer.

SEVERUS' MEMORY

Voldemort had summon them as always, but this time in a muggle town, somewhere in a third world country.

"Kill all you want! Go! And eat DEATH!" Voldemort commanded them.

They started sending curses at the nearby muggles and soon everysingle muggle was running and screaming for their lives. Severus was just sending mild curses, so as not to hurt the muggles to much, Voldemort thought Snape liked to torture them. Just then he saw a group of people running by, he was about to curse them when he heard a girl, about 16 or 17, speak in English to, what apparently, was her family. _Weird, _he thought_, this is a Spanish speaking country.._

"Run MAMA! I'll distract them!" the girl said, and Severus wondered if this girl knew she was probably going to die.

"But mimi…" the girl's mother was trying to stop her while weaping.

"But nothing! I don't care about my life. you have to watch over Lenin!" She then, spoked to an older looking young man, "Bother! You must protect them! You know where we used to hide as kids?" Her brother nodded, "Hide there!". Severus wondered where this girl got such a good accent… when out of the blue a spell came towards them, to the little brother exactly, but the girl got in its way receiving what, apparently was, a cutting hex. She was all covered with deep bleeding cuts, but took no notice and inmediatly examined her little brother for injuries and she found a small cut in the 4-year-old kid's arm.

Severus heard laughter and saw Nott, a few meters away, it seemed that he had taken off his masked to better watch. He was about to throw another hex at the family when Voldemort called them ober to gather in a circle and rape women in turns. Severus never joined in the rapings. Voldemort knew what creature he was, and therefore knew why he never joined them.

The circle was made and every Death Eater had taken off their mask. Severus had to allow himself to smirk. Avery was raping a middle age woman and soon Nott claimed it was his turn, but before he could do anything they heard someone yelled and turned.

"YOU!", it was the girl, her family no where in sight, probably hidden by now. She was walking straight toward Nott. Many of the Death Eaters raised therir wands, but either she didn't know what these were of didn't care, because she kept walking. At this demonstration of defiance, Voldemort signaled them to put the wands down. "YOU!" She screeched again, "YOU HURT MY LITTLE BROTHER!" she reached Nott and stood defiantly in froth of him, "NO BODY HURTS MY FAMILY!".

Nott smiled and said " I think I did", the Death Eaters howled with laughter, but it soon died when they saw that the girl was laughting along with them.

She stopped laughting and gave a Nott an insane look, "You will regret that…", with a couple of movements she had broken Nott's wand arm, threw him on the floor and started to beat his face against the concret.

"YOUR PATHETIC PIECE OF FILTH!" She bellowed "NOBODY HURTS WHAT I LOVE AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!", then, once Nott was nocked out, she stood and faced Voldemort.

"You've got courage girl" Voldemort, amused, told her.

"Oh. Why thank you!" She answer taking back what was her composture.

"Tell me" Voldemort continued, "why is it that there are so few muggles in this town, when last time I checked there were more?"

"If by muggles you mean people, its because I got a bad feeling and warned as many that would believe me" The girl answer without a trace of fear in her voice, which was very surprising.

"Tell me," now to the girl, "why is that you do not fear me?"

"Because I, unlike you, do not fear death" she answered.

Voldemort's eyes widen and said to Severus, "muggle empath…", then he stunned the girl and said to the rest of the confused Death Eaters "This girl will serve for my plan! Do not touch her while being held captive, serve yourself with the other muggles, but not her.." Then he called "Malfoy boy!", and Draco Malfoy walked up and bowed to Voldemort. Draco had taken his father's place against his will, Severus knew.

"In what can I serve you my lord" Malfoy said.

"You'll watch over her in dungeon 1, do NOT do anything to her just keep her healthy, I need her!"

"yes my lord" Malfoy replied. And with that the rest of the Death Eater continued raping while Malfoy took the girl and disappareted.

END SEVERUS' MEMORY

'_that took guts' _harry thought to Severus. '_yes', _Severus told him, _'but she's an empath as far as I know and no child born from an empath will be a seer'_

'_I hope Voldemort won't do anything gruesome to her' _Harry was truly filled with pity for this girl.

'_I hope so too…'_

"Girl" Voldemort started speaking, "if you survived tonight you'll have the honor of bedding with me" He gave a revolting smirk.

"then I hope I die" The girl said with indifference.

"Well, I don't, but before that, someone will like a little revenge, NOTT!" Nott walk out of his place in the circle and made for the Dark Lord.

"Yes my lord?" He asked.

"Get your revenge… No one has touch her before, she's a virgin" Voldemort whispered and sat back on his throne.

"Ha.. You shall pay stupid muggle.." Said Nott as he walked up to the girl and pull her hips towards his, "Hold her tight Crabbe, Goyle, she'll probably squim a bit" both Crabbe and Goyle Sir did as told and put a tighter gripped and her arms.

The girl closed and eyes and said with resignation "might as well get this over with…" at that moment she jump and kicked Nott in the face, sending him backwards to the ground. Then, she kicked Crabbed and Goyle in the nuts, they both let go of her arms. Once in the ground she passed her arms around her legs and untied her hands with the help of her teeth. #_God! She's is flexible!#_

Then, she proceded in kicking Nott until he was once again, nocked out. "there's your stupid vengeance…no body touches me" she said.

Voldemort laught. "I knew you'll manage! And you won't want anyone touching you after tonight even more, but for that… I'll bed you tonight…"

"Go and wank yourself in a corner!" She yelled. Voldemort stopped laughting and said, "after tonight, you won't be insulting me". She only sat on the ground Indian style.

Suddenly, from the ground around her a five point star in a circle started glowing and she was thrown into the air above it unable to move. "If you suvive this" Voldemort started speaking, "your empath abilities will increace, there will probably be after effects with your healh, but I doubt so. Then, any child of your's will be a seer" He gave out to maniac laughter. The girl looked as indifferent as always.

The Dark Lord started chanting in a rare language and a transparent wall of energy rose around the girl's circle. As soon as Voldemort finished chanting a red needle like thing flew at the girl from the wall of energy. A drop of blood came from the place where it had struck.

"Ouch, that hurt!" the girl said, but then another needle, and another, and another. There were more and more each time, so many that all that could be seen was red light. Severus was about to puke, he wasn't surprice if Harry actually puke… The girl scream.

After a while of needles drowning screams, they stopped and the girl was left soaking and driping on her own blood. Her hair seemed to have fallen off.

"Severus!" Voldemort hissed, "You brought me what I ask you?"

"Yes my lord" Severus presented him with a vile of blood replenishing potion.

"Good" and he pour it down the girl's throat and casted a cleaning charm to get rid of the blood. The color on her cheeks came back, "Malfoy boy! Severus! Take her to my bedroom, it seems she lived after all"

"Yes my lord" and "of course my lord" were heard, before Voldemort dismissed them all.

Severus and Draco were walking thought the maze of hallways that lead to Voldemort's chambers. Severus mind was racing, he couldn't allow this to happen! But it wasn't the whole seer thing that was bothering him… he had to admit that this girl didn't deserve it… he had to find a way to get her out of here, the only problem was Draco.

'_Severus! What are we going to do! We can't let this happen!' _Harry was practically screaming in Severus head.

'_You think I don't know that! I'm trying to think!'_

'_Make a portkey!', _Severus mind froze… why hadn't he thought of that?

'_Because you think to much!'_

'_Shut up! In case you haven't notice! We still have Draco to deal with!'_

'_Stun him!'_

'_I can't' _this answer puzzled Harry a lot more than the whole getting out thing.

'_Why?'_

'_He's my Godson, If I get pass him… Voldemort will probably kill him…' _The sadness was obvious in Severus mind speech, _'And if I was capable of giving my Godson for Death's list, my duplicity would be discovered…'_

'_And that's bad for the order.' _Harry finished Severus trail of thought.

They finaly reached Voldemort's chamber. Draco opened the double door and what lay inside of it would have made Harry's jaw drop (but he couldn't since he was laying on the bed). It was a magnificent, an overly large bed, hangings all around the walls and bed. Half of the Dursley's house could fit inside this place!

While Harry was starring at the stuff around the room, Severus made for the bed. Then… both of them, Harry and Severus, saw her face clearly and time itself seemed to stop. Pale healthy face, beautifully shaped nose, rosy pink lips… and those beautiful light honey eyes that where staring straight to his. It was a trance that neither Severus, nor Harry wanted to break out off. But it was soon over…

"Severus!"

"What.." Severus answer a bit dazed.

"Are you alright Uncle Severus?" it was Draco.

"Yes.. I'm fine… where you saying something?"

Draco was looking desperate "I ask what were we going to do?… I know you are a spy…" Draco was looking at him as he were his only salvation, "I want to get out of here Uncle! Please Help me!"

Note: End of Chap.. for now. I was planning of making it longer but I got a few reviews and … what the heck I'll just put what I got up. Hope you like it… and if you don't… then you don't and that's it. I haven't updatd in a while.. but the university is kicking in hard, and because of my scholarship I have to do some work service. What ever… I'll be having a couple of free weeks (end of first semester) So I'll see what I can do to get you guys a new update.


End file.
